


Medieval Dildo

by lizlybear



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Era, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Sorry Not Sorry, This is supposed to be funny, dildo, homemade sextoy, medieval dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finds a book and develops an addiction for masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medieval Dildo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rawks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawks/gifts).



Merlin is out in the forest looking for a branch. It had to be exactly the right size. Unfortunately he isn’t very successful and he needs to go back to the castle. Arthur will throw a fit if he doesn’t have his evening meal on time. When he reaches the tree line he spots it, the perfect branch. It’s long and thick enough for what he plans to do with it. He picks it up and takes it back with him. He lays it on his bed and with a last mournful glance he goes to fetch Arthur his dinner.

The moment he is back in his room he gets out his knife and starts cutting off the bark and rough edges. Once he is finished, he gets out the spokeshave that he got from the woodworking place in the lower city. It takes him six days, and he oils it every evening, to make it smooth and soft. He rubs his hands over it. The anticipation is killing him! He asks Gwen if he can have some of her father's old melting iron and she readily agrees.

He is now sitting in front of the fireplace waiting for it to melt. It takes almost a full day to get and keep the fire hot enough to melt the iron. He stirs it a few times and deems it ready. He picks up his woodwork, takes a deep breath and dips it into the molten iron. He makes sure it is evenly divided before dipping it into the cold water. It makes a hissing sound and there is steam rising from the basin. He pulls it out and is amazed with how it looks. In his hand is the perfect phallus shaped form.

He thinks back on how this all begun. A few weeks ago Merlin was reading a book. It was written by a man, describing his relations with other men. Merlin knew, of course, that there were men who fell in love or had sex with other men. It wasn’t uncommon to seek release with your fellow knights, squires and servants on long travels. But nobody talked about it, because it certainly wasn’t normal. Hence why he was so surprised when he found this particular book. He couldn’t stop reading it. Half way through the book he came across an interesting chapter. It was about a gland hidden inside a man’s bum that was supposed to make you feel very good. With it came a description on how to reach it. The man included a drawing of what he called a self-love-instrument. Even before he finished reading it, he had already decided that he was going to make one for himself!

The book also said that because he wasn’t a girl he would need slick to make the sliding easy. There was a recipe to make it as well. He is making the slick; the recipe is very easy to follow and the ingredients are common enough that Gaius has them in stock. He is surprised by how silky it feels. He’s finally ready. Unfortunately, he has to go and get Arthur's evening meal. He puts the slick and the phallus inside his cupboard and hurries to the kitchens.

 

****

 

Merlin has bathed and is now sitting on the edge of his cot. He needs to make sure that he’s sufficiently stretched. So he slicks up his hand and circles his hole with his index finger. He shudders at the feel of it catching on his rim. He slowly pushes the single digit inside, sliding it back and forth a few minutes before adding another finger. The slight burn makes him winch but he is determined to see this through. He is chasing pleasure beyond belief, according to the writer.

Soon enough, he is sliding four fingers in and out of his arse with ease. His cock is hard and leaking against his stomach. He picks up the phallus instrument and slicks it up. He plants his feet into the cot and slides the self love instrument inside his relaxed and stretched out hole. He is trying out angles while continuously pushing the phallus in and out of his now sensitive hole. Suddenly his hole clenches, a shiver runs up his spine and he lets out a startlingly loud moan. He knows now what the man meant by pleasure beyond belief!

He rocks he phallus into his pleasure gland over and over until he sees stars and he sprays his seed all over his stomach. His mind is mush and his body feels relaxed in ways it has never been before. He lies there, basking in the afterglow, before he pulls the phallus out. He stumbles over to the fire—his legs aren’t working properly at the moment—where he has a warm basin of water waiting for him. He cleans his toy and himself off, before dropping into bed and sleeping like the dead until morning.

 

****

 

Merlin wouldn’t call it a problem exactly, but it's becoming a problem. He can’t stop using his instrument. He wants the pleasure all the time, he even finishes his chores with magic so that he has enough time to play with himself before he has to to deliver Arthur his midday meal. Gaius has noticed something. He keeps asking Merlin if he is sniffing fumes. Arthur noticed as well, constantly smirking and holding up fingers for Merlin to count, implying that he's going blind. Merlin feels so relaxed all the time, but also anxious to get his next fix. Okay, so maybe he is becoming a bit of a pleasure addict. He can’t help it. He really tries to cut back, but keeps falling back into his self-love pattern.

After two months, give or take, Arthur is training his new knights and he won’t be coming in for lunch. In fact, he isn’t expected back before the sun has set. After Merlin finishes his chore list he goes home. In his mind he is already sitting on his bed riding his instrument. He found out that he could wedge the phallus between the edges of his cot and then sit on it. He then has his hands free to pull his cock and spill his seed faster than ever. Only when he enters the room, Gaius is sitting at the table, stirring a potion.

Gaius looks up. “Back so soon?”

“Yes, Arthur didn’t spend much time in his rooms yesterday.” He sits down and asks, “Aren’t you supposed to be doing rounds?”

“I was actually halfway done when Uther found me with a request for a constipation relief potion. It will be done in an hour or two,” Gaius says.

Merlin sighs quietly in disappointment, his afternoon is suddenly bleak and boring. He drags himself up from the bench and walks into his room. He sits down on his cot, staring at his cupboard. Maybe if he's really quiet he can still... No, not with Gaius working in the next room.

But then a thought strikes him. Arthur won’t be coming in until nightfall, and he has a big bed. The idea is now stuck in his head. He deserves a bit of play time, he reasons with himself. He has worked hard all morning and it’s not as if the prince is ever going to find out. 

The first time he uses Arthur’s room for his pleasure he is jumpy and not comfortable at all. But he's nothing if not persistent. After the fifth day he finds the privacy of the prince’s room brilliant. He absolutely loves it. The bed is sturdy, but soft. Although the best feature happens to be the fact that he can secure his toy way better than he ever could on his cot. He can be as wild as he wants and still the toy won’t budge. So naturally he now uses Arthur’s room whenever he thinks he can get away with it.

Days turn into weeks and he knows he's playing with fire. It all comes to a head one afternoon when Arthur is supposed to be out training until late in the evening. He drops off Arthur's lunch tray and goes back upstairs. Merlin enters the prince’s chambers and undresses himself. He's in such a hurry that he forgets to lock the door. He wedges his instrument between the boards in Arthur’s bed. He slicks himself up, with all the toying he does he barely needs stretching anymore. His cock is already hard in anticipation.

He sinks down on his toy at exactly the right angle and his cock starts to leak. He grabs it tight and sets a slow but steady rhythm. He is so consumed with the pleasure already shooting up his spine he doesn’t hear the door open. He does, however, hear the thump of something heavy falling on the ground, he looks towards the door while simultaneously sinking down onto his toy.

Arthur is staring at him from the doorway, apparently he dropped his sword when he spotted Merlin naked in his bed.

Merlin squeaks out a shocked, “Arthur,” which seems to shake Arthur from his stupor.

He steps inside, closes and locks the door behind him. Arthur leans against the door, he gives Merlin a very slow once over. He smirks at Merlin who is still impaled on the massive phallus attached to the bed. Arthur adjusts his stance and Merlin can see the outline of his hard cock clearly.

“Don’t mind me, _Merlin_. Go on then, finish it.” Arthur makes an up and downward gesture with his hand.

“What? And you’re just going to stand there and watch?” Merlin asks, but he is already shifting his hips upwards.

Arthur takes in a deep breath while visibly holding himself in check. “Yes, I am.” He says, his voice deeper than usual.

Merlin shrugs and lets himself fall down again. He closes his eyes and quickly finds his rhythm.

“Look at me!” Arthur commands.

Merlin opens his eyes and keeps looking at Arthur. He is momentarily distracted when he catches movement just below his eye line. He gasps when he sees Arthur pulling his cock out of his trousers.

Arthur is still stripping his cock while looking at Merlin with a smirk on his stupidly handsome face. Arthur's cock is a thing of beauty, thick long and flushed red, surrounded by curly blond hair. Suddenly his toy isn’t enough and Merlin lets out a frustrated breath. He slams his hips down harder and he hits the right spot. After slamming down a few more times he spills his seed while groaning out Arthur’s name.

Arthur pushes away from the door and stalks towards the bed. He pulls Merlin of the phallus and lays him down on his back. He pulls Merlin towards the edge of the bed and pushes his legs up. He lines up his cock and gives Merlin a questioning look. Merlin grins and wraps his legs around Arthur's waist.

“Come on, Sire, conquer me,” he says with a what he hopes is a cheeky grin.

Arthur pushes forward and enters him in a smooth slide, Merlin throws back his head and lets out a moan. This feeling can’t compare to his toy. He is overwhelmed by the pleasure. He clenches down on Arthur’s cock which only seems to spur Arthur on. The momentum of Arthur's thrusts make the bed move, and the only thing Merlin can do is grab the sheets and hold on.

Arthur pulls almost completely out before slamming back in, managing to hit his pleasure gland and Merlin is losing the fight to stay silent. He babbles incoherently and moans loudly every time Arthur hits the right spot. He can’t catch his breath, Arthur is now relentlessly hitting his pleasure gland and it doesn’t take long for Merlin to spill his seed untouched. 

After what feels like an hour but is possibly more like five minutes Arthur stills above him. Merlin can feel a warm flood inside of him. Arthur falls down and braces himself on his forearms. Framing Merlin’s head he grins, leans down and captures Merlin mouth in a kiss. Merlin opens his mouth and licks Arthur’s bottom lip. The kiss turns filthy after that. They kiss for what feels like an eternity and Merlin doesn’t want this to end. But eventually the kisses dwindle down and Arthur slowly pulls his cock out of Merlin’s bum. Merlin can feel a trickle of seed sliding down and he clenches up to keep it inside of him.

Arthur falls down on the bed and pulls Merlin up along side of him.

“Think we can do that again tomorrow?” Arthur asks with a sleepy voice.

Merlin relaxes and snuggles closer. “Yes please,” he sighs in contentment.

Just before he drops off to dreamland he feels Arthur kissing the top of his head and he falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching Merlin and when this http://murphyhatesme.tumblr.com/post/148592438094/this-is-not-pulled-out-of-context-this-actually episode came up I couldn't help myself.  
> This is in no way historically accurate, it's supposed to be funny and kind of sexy. I Hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
